Sequel to Destiel and Sabriel
by ILoveSupernaturalcasismine
Summary: Heya! This is the long-awaited sequel to my story Supernatural Destiel and Sabriel :) P.S.: There is smut! My first ever attempt at smut! :)


_**A/N: Ok, apparently I am that evil to make you wait for this sequel. Soooooo sorry for the wait. I really have no excuse. Since it's been so long, I included smut! First ever attempt, so it's probably pretty awful. Anyways, enjoy :) And maybe review? :)**_

"What the fucking hell just happened?!" Dean yelled at no one in particular. Then, he remembered. That dick angel killed them! _Wait, if he killed me, shouldn't I be burning in hell?_

Dean heard a stirring next to him and looked over. Everyone else was waking up. They were all alive! _Wait, if Cas's alive, I've got some explaining to do, don't I? Uh-oh._

A few minutes later, they were ready to find that dick of an angel that killed them. Dean was content to _never_ mention his and Cas's confessions again. Apparently Castiel wasn't, because right before they left, he pushed Dean up against the wall by the door and kissed him.

_I could sooo get used to this._ Dean thought, as he ran his tongue along the seam of the angel's lips. Cas opened his mouth eagerly, though a bit hesitant, and Dean groaned into his mouth.

Dean was pretty glad when Sam cleared his throat and brought him back to the real world. Otherwise, he might've taken the angel right there. Dean had to suppress a shiver at that thought.

"We'll finish this later." He said to the angel, who nodded. Sam just rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. _It's really kind of bittersweet._ He thought, _I mean, Dean's happy, I get to see him happy, but I wish I had someone to love and be loved by._

They drove around all day on leads that led nowhere. By the time they reached a motel that was deemed 'suitable', they were all a little grumpy and stiff from being in a car so long, Sam especially.

"Maybe you should call Chuck." Castiel suggested for the millionth time.

"I already did and Chuck doesn't know where he is, idiot!" Gabe replied, also for the millionth time.

"Hey, you dick with wings, leave my boyfriend alone!" Dean yelled at Gabriel.

"Everyone just shut the fuck up!" Sam screamed above the arguing, and they all stopped talking,"How about we get 2 rooms and we go to sleep for the night?"

Everyone agreed, so they all piled out of the Impala and went inside. They got up to the counter and asked for 2 rooms. The man at the counter just looked at them funny, so Dean kissed Castiel just to spite the man. It didn't have the desired effect though; the guy didn't even look disgusted, so they went to their rooms.

As soon as Dean and Cas were in their room, Dean pushed Castiel up against the door and said,"Let's finish what we started this morning," before he leaned in and kissed him hard. Their tongues danced as they clawed at each other's clothes. Dean got Cas's trench coat off with minor difficulty, and soon his suit jacket, white button-up shirt, and tie followed.

Dean proceeded to lean in and suck a mark on his neck and Cas moaned. Dean decided that was the hottest fucking thing _ever_. Then, he remembered something. Castiel was a virgin, and Dean didn't want to ruin what they had with one quick fuck, so he decided they were gonna take it slow.

Dean almost forgot about this when the angel started undoing his jeans. Almost. "Cas, Cas stop for a second." Dean said calmly. Well, as calmly as possible while panting.

He saw the hurt flash on Castiel's face. "I understand, Dean. You only said what you did because it was a 'heat of the moment' thing, and you didn't mean it." Cas replied miserably,"I'll leave now."

"No, Cas, I did meant what I said, I just thought we could take it slow." Dean said, grabbing Cas's arm so he couldn't leave.

Castiel's face practically lit up. "Ok, Dean." he replied.

Dean got down on his knees in front of the angel. He began un-doing Castiel's slacks. Once he'd finished with that, he jerked them down. His angel was going commando, so he got a full view. And, _okay_, maybe his mouth watered a little at the sight of Castiel's cock.

The angel was bigger than he'd expected, almost as big as him. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

Castiel smirked and said, "Like what ya see?"

Dean would've slapped (or kissed) the smirk off his angel's face, but he deemed it easier to just take his angel's cock in his mouth. Above him, Castiel half-gasped, half-moaned. Dean did what he liked girls to do to him: sucking hard, tonguing the slit, bobbing his head, etc. Dean reached down and unbuttoned his jeans and began stroking himself. Neither lasted very long. They climbed onto the bed and succumbed to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the room next door, Sam uncovered his ears and stopped banging his head against the wall. He climbed into his own bed and slept, dreams of a certain trickster filling his head. And, if said trickster caused those dreams, no one needed to know.


End file.
